Darth Dumbass
Darth Dumbass also known as Lord Dumbass and That retarded guy was a Sith Mega-Super-Overlord who just happened to be a complete dumbass. Before falling (ok, he really didn't fall, just joined up to impress his non-existent friends) to the dark side, Darth Dumbass was a young stupid-ass whiney bitch known as Rosh Penin. Since Darth Dumbass is such "prominent and important" Sith Lord, he deserves a separate article from his light side self. Darth Dumbass ruled over the Sith for a short four days until someone got fed up with his retardness and killed him, making him one of the shortest reigning Sith Mega-Super-Overlords. Biography Fall to the dark side In the year 14 ABY, young Jedi Padawan Rosh Penin was learning the ways of the Force under God himself at the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4 (how he was awarded with such an honor, we do not know). Of course, this wasn't good enough for young and impatient Rosh. Being the whiney bitch that he was, Rosh begin whining to anyone who was willing to pay attention to him, which was practically nobody, about how God was holding back and that he need MORE POWUH. One day, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker begin assigned some dangerous missions to the Padawans and he ordered Rosh to head to the planet Byss to check for some Sith activity. This of course was really a retarded move on Luke's part. The next day, Rosh headed out to Byss in his starcraft (who the fuck seriously gave this kid a starcraft?) and begin traveling toward Byss. When he arrived to Byss, he discovered that indeed there was Sith activity going on at the planet. The Sith were throwing a Sith Fair of Evilness, which are known as one of the most EVILEST things in the galaxy. Rosh was going to head back to Yavin 4 to report this to Luke, but being the little attention seeking whiney bitch that he was, Rosh decided to head into the Sith Fair of Evilness so he could join the Sith. The reign of a dumbass When Rosh entered the fair, he found the Sith sign-up booth and immediately jointed down his name on the clipboard. Since the Sith long ago stopped caring who joined them, they just allow Rosh into the Sith Ranks. Rosh also forked up an extra five bucks so he could be promoted to Sith Mega-Super-Overlord and given his own Sith Empire. Finally, he was given a cool Sith costume and awarded with the title of "Darth Dumbass" and Rosh was sent on his merry little way to cause havoc in the galaxy. Rosh then proceeded to cause all the havoc (or what he believed to be havoc) that he could in the galaxy. He attempted numerous assassinations, but usually missed his target. He tried blowing up planets, but he usually missed them with his Death Star. He tried getting laid... I think we all know how he failed there. Pretty much, he failed at everything. The search for ULTIMATE POWAH A day after his dumbass attempts to be threatening wrecking havoc on the Galaxy, Darth Dumbass was chilling on his Death Star, reading his How to be a Sith for Dumbasses book to pick up some pointers to increase his evilness points. While flipping through his book, Dumbass came across a page that talked about how if you wanted to be considered a decent Sith Lord you had to make an attempt to seek out some object or method that will give you ULTIMATE POWAH. Dumbass realized he hadn't tried to seek out ULTIMATE POWAH yet, so he ordered his henchmen (which were given to him courtesy of the Sith) to go somewhere... for ultimate powah... yeah. Anyway, Darth Dumbass searched the galaxy far and wide for the one thing that would ensure his immortality and his decent Sith Lord status. One day, while lounging on a bar on that planet where all the important shit happened, he overheard someone discussing a rumor about how there was a giant laser beam of energy located on... uhhh, there are so many Star Wars planets, hmmm, I'll go with Vjun. It's in the game. Said laser beam of energy was said to give you unlimited powah if you shot yourself with it. As Rosh heard the discussion, his face lit up with excitement. After two hours of searching, he had finally located a source that could give him ULTIMATE POWAH. Category:Males Category:Retards Category:Sith Mega-Super-Overlords Category:Sith wannabes Category:Losers Category:Failures Category:People you don't want to meet Category:Things that didn't work